


Pink Is a Beautiful and Violent Color

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you can't like BDSM <em>and</em> cute girly things like the color pink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is a Beautiful and Violent Color

~ Pink Is a Beautiful and Violent Color ~

Who says you can't like BDSM _and_ cute girly things like the color pink? It's Sadi-chan's favorite color. Pink is the official color of Adorable Things™. It's the color of flowers, and piglets, and lightly-whipped ass cheeks, and Domino's sunglasses...

Why are people always surprised that she insists on being addressed as 'Sadi-chan'? '-chan' is the correct honorific for people and creatures that are pink and cute, after all! Do some people just not think she's cute? No, that can't be it... She dresses in pink, she loves adorable animals (like her babies, the Four Demon Beasts from Hell), and she even has her own catch-phrase! Anyone who knows the definition of what makes things cute should be able to see how cute she is!

It must be the dominatrix thing that confuses them. Yeah. That must be it.

Warden Magellan never forgets to address her as 'Sadi-chan' and if a scary guy like that can understand the concept of cuteness, then why can't _everyone_?

~end~


End file.
